ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Warrior's Tale (2023)
A Warrior's Tale is a Upcoming 2023 Movie that will be released by Paramount Pictures and Nickoloden Movies/Nick Jr and Paramount Home Video and Nicktoons The Movie is about A Young Warrior who must journey from his village in order to discover his true origins while also battling monsters along the way and finding new allies and also trying to stop a Tyrannical King. The Movie was released the Same Year along With The Little Bear Movie 4 in order to see which movie would be the Top Seller at the Boxoffice. Plot Materna is a Young Warrior who is trying to find out his true origins and find out where he came from.He lives in A Village Hidden In A Secret Mountain in China.He must journey across a bewildering place,battle monsters,and discover who he truly is. Cast *Tom Holland as Materna-A Young Warrior who wants to find his way in life and discover his origins. *BD Wong as Oscar-Materna's Mentor and The One who helps to guide him throughout the Movie.However, after being killed by Honduso,his spirit guides Materna on his journey. *Robert Downey Jr as Orugan-A Large Hawk Who Materna learns is the Guardian Of The Son.Materna discovers Orguna in The Whispers Forest and Orugan joins him in his Journey. *Emily Blunt as The Princess-A Princess who Materna and Orugan rescue from a Tower and she reveals to them she is Materna's Savior sent to help him from Oscar. *Nicolas Cage as The Leader/Sateruon-A Cold Hearted Knight who dispises Materna and Is His Father's Old Rival.The Group first encounter him in the Jungle Of Hope where he attempts to kill them but they escape.He later ends up gaining their trust and they allow him to come.Toward the End,he reveals himself as The Demonic Knight known as Sateruon who posses supernatrual powers and its revealed he works for The War King and he attacks them but Materna kills him.He Is The Secondary Main Antagonist. *Sean Penn as The War King-The Main Antagonist.He is the One who killed Materna's Parents so long ago and has lead over a giant army and he plans to find the Golden Stone in order to Conquer Materna's Village and all of China.He also is very ruthless and will do everything in his power to kill Materna and rule all of China.In The End,Materna fights him on the stone rock and ends up killing him by stabbing him through the Chest with the Golden Stone,which consumes him and causes him to explode,finally creating light again in All of China. *Danny McBride as Smalgen-One Of The War King's 2 Main Hencemen and Spys who he sends out to try and stop Materna and The Others from finding his origins and the Golden Stone.He is a Supernatrual Being Who is Made Of Stone and Rock.He along with Jekera are the 2 Main Teritary Antagonist's. *Steve Coogan as Jekera-The War King's 2nd Main Hencmen along with Smalgen and Spy who he sends out to try and stop Materna and The Others from finding his origins and the Golden Stone.He is A Supernatural Being Made of Stone and Rock.He along with Jekera are the 2 Main Teritary Antagonists. *Idris Elba as Honduso-A Revolting War Leader who leads the Attack on Materna's Village at the first half of the Film and is the One who kills Oscar after he ends up saving Materna.Hondosu later raids tries to attack them along with his army at the whispers forest but they escape.He and His Army later finally find Materna and The Others in the Mountains where they have a final stand off.Materna and the Others easily fight them off and Materna and Hondouso fight and Materna knocks him off the mountain and he falls into a cavern below.He is revealed to have survived but is greatly injured until Materna Causes the Cavern to begin to fall in As Hondouso screams for help.Despite being A Major Antagonist,he only appears 3 major times throughout the whole movie.In the early drafts of the movie he was going to be the Main Villain. *Ricky Gervais as Gidget-A Small Blue Elf who is The War King's Head Advisor.He does what he is told but sometimes he likes to disrespect The War King. *Rob Paulsen as Edward-One Of The War King's Soldiers who is serious and Gruff. *Brad Garrett as Malcinus-The Lead Soldier Who Is The War King's 2nd Head Advisor.He has a Deep Bellowing Voice and will instantly kill Any Soldier who disobeys Him.He deeply resprects The War King and refers to him as "Master".During The Final Battle,he sees his chance to kill Materna and prepares to kill him *C.Thomas Howell as Al Burda-A Goofy Soldier who likes to laugh and makes jokes.After calling Malcinus a Big Dumb Jerk he gets grabbed by Macinus and is killed offscreen where the other soldiers watch in Horror. *Jim Cummings as Stalin-A Giant Vuture who is The War King's Pet Bird who flies and spies on Materna for him. *Troy Baker as Dundley-One of The Soldiers who also respects The War King. *Frank Welker,Steven Blum,Bill Farmer,and Nolan North as Other Soldiers. *Crispin Freeman as Alex-A Young Soldier who ends up betraying the Army and escaping. *Mark Strong as The Firebeast-A Evil Monster who The War King sends out to kill Materna and the Others.He ends up attacking them in the Whispers Forest but he is killed. *Tim Curry as The Rugar-A Giant Bat who resides In the Cave that Materna and The Others encounter.He ends up attacking and injuring The Princess but they escpae him and he is killed when the cave falls in.He was a Monster sent by The War King. *Benedict Cumberbatch as The Ice Snake-A Giant Snake who attacks them when they cross the Ice Coast.He ends up getting killed when the others trap him in the water hole. *Charlie Ader as The Stonedragon: A Giant Grey Evil Dragon who is One Of the War King's Monsters who he sends out to stop them and he attacks them at the Cave Of The Golden Stone but they end up defeating him. *Nathan Fillion as Materna's Brother.They discover him captured in the cave with the Golden stone and they rescue him. *Edward Norton as Krontra: A Legendary Samurai Warrior and Materna's Father (in Flashback) *Jennifer Hale as Siouga: Materna's Quiet Shy Mother (in Flashback) Soundtrack *Warrior-Demi Lovato (Main Theme) *In The Air Tonight-Phil Collins *Ill Take Everything-James Blunt. *My Powers-Sean Penn *How To Save A Life-The Fray *Fight Song-Rachel Platten *I Need A Hero-Bonnie Tyler. *Warrior (Remix)-Demi Lovato (ending credits theme) Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nicktoon Films Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:2023